I hate you, I love you
by Yuno Minazuki
Summary: AU: Na World Academy, onde estudantes de diferentes países do mundo estudam, acompanhamos a rotina do inglês Arthur Kirkland, representante na Academia. Sua vida muda bruscamente com a chegada de Alfred F Jones, um americano, que o faz chegar a duvidar de sua própria sanidade. O.B.S: Com o passar da fic serão adicionados outros casais :3
1. Chapter 1: Getting Started

**Notas Yuno:** Bem, essa é a minha primeira fic yaoi, então espero que gostem e não me matem! Bem, estou fazendo a fic com a ajuda da minha imouto MiMi Cross, a quem passo a palavra, ou melhor o teclado.

**Notas MiMi:**

HEEEEEEEEEY q  
aqui é a MiMi q  
então, créditos para mim como revisora e co-autora -q Também sou nova na área do yaoi, não me matem². Isso é tudo que tenho a dizer. e_e  
kissu! Ja nee 3

* * *

**_Capítulo I_**

**_Getting Started..._**

_Um pequeno fogo se formou no canto do meu coração_

_Antes de eu perceber, ele se tornou uma paixão ardente..._

**_Magnet - Hatsune Miku e Megurine Luka_**

Arthur organizava os papéis na secretária da escola após mais um dia de trabalho como representante na World Academy, só faltava terminar com aquilo e poderia ir para seu quarto tomar chá juntamente com um bom livro.

Perdido em pensamentos, deixou uma folha cair no chão, ao qual Mint Bunny, pegou para ele, agradecendo, Artie percebeu que era a ficha de um aluno transferido de Nova York, se chamava Alfred F Jones, olhos azuis eram escondidos por trás de um óculos de armação simples, cabelos louros cor de trigo lhe caiam pela testa e tinha um sorriso americano idiota no rosto. Arthur sorriu, ele era tão fofo...

_Agrr... O que estava pensando? E logo de um homem? E ainda por cima um americano. - _pensou.

Revoltado com si mesmo, Artie arrumou os papéis em uma pilha perfeita guardando-os em uma gaveta logo em seguida. Ao sair, trancou a porta, colocando a chave que lhe fora dada no bolso, retirou-se para seu quarto na Academia sem saber as surpresas que o destino lhe preparava.

Um rapaz meio magrelo por volta dos seus 17 anos de idade caminhava pelos corredores da World Academy. Ele usava uma calça jeans surrada, tênis All Stars pretos de cano longo e uma camiseta do Guns N' Roses. Um par de olhos azuis eram escondidos por um óculos e seu cabelo cor de trigo estava despenteado... só que de uma maneira sexy. Ele também segurava duas sacolas, cheias, de viagem, fazendo pouco caso de sua forma física.

Ele se dirigiu a secretária, onde uma senhora por volta dos seus 50 anos lia algum livro, sem notar sua chegada. O rapaz fez um barulho com a garganta, para chamar sua atenção. Assustada, ela virou para ele e perguntou:

- Bom dia. Seria você o aluno transferido, o Sr... - ela mexia num monte de papéis extremamente organizados em uma gaveta. - Alfred F. Jones?

Alfred confirmou com a cabeça.

- Aqui está seu horário. - disse a mulher entregando uma folha de azul. - E aqui está a chave de seu quarto da Academia. - completou passando-lhe um envelope de papel pardo.

Alfie agradeceu e saiu examinando sua folha de horários. As aulas começavam ás oito, e como ainda eram sete horas, dava para deixar suas coisas no quarto e comer alguma coisa. Abrindo o envelope pardo, constatou que havia uma chave pendurada em um chaveiro com o número 205 escrito, decerto simbolizando o número de seu quarto. Juntamente com vários panfletos sobre a academia e um mapa da mesma.

O corredor de dormitórios era repleto de bandeiras dos mais diversos países. Cansado de carregar aquelas malas, Alfred apertou o passo, enquanto verificava o número de cada porta, procurando desesperado pelo tal quarto 205. Estava doido por uma chuveirada e comida.

Depois de alguns minutos de procura, ele achou o quarto - na porta de madeira havia uma placa branca com um número do quarto, e logo embaixo constava o nome do seu integrante: _"Arthur Kirkland" _e, bem ao lado, seu país de origem: _"Inglaterra". _

_Ótimo _- pensou - _Só faltava eu ter que dividir o quarto com um inglesinho de merda. _

Alfred retirou a chave do envelope e abriu a porta, avisando sua entrada logo que adentrou o ambiente, com o intuito de não assustar seu novo companheiro de quarto.

Mas o recinto estava vazio. O quarto era constituído por duas camas de solteiro, uma em cada lado do quarto; eram separadas por duas escrivaninhas simples, encostadas em uma janela, que era adornada por uma cortina, feita de veludo azul claro. A cortina ondulava levemente ao vento. Teve logo a intenção de fechar as cortinas, pois uma corrente de ar frio circulava pelo quarto. Mas logo se esqueceu disso, pois em breve deixaria o quarto.

Colocou suas bolsas em cima da cama vazia; não demorou para que encontrasse um bilhete, provavelmente deixado por Arthur.

_"Caro companheiro de quarto,_

_Soube de sua chegada somente ontem de noite. Devido a falta de organização da direção, não tive tempo de remarcar meus compromissos. Logo não podemos ser devidamente apresentados, mas espero que sejamos grandes amigos._

_Ass: Arthur Kirkland."_

_Ótimo_ – suspirou ao pensar – _Ele provavelmente era algum inglesinho de merda._

Enfastiado da longa viagem, se encaminhou para o banheiro. Lá ele retirou as roupas jogando-as em algum canto do pequeno banheiro. A água fria que caía sobre sua pele parecia levar todas suas preocupações de começar o ano letivo na metade do ano.

Com a toalha enrolada na cintura, Alfie pegou uma camiseta nova – dessa vez do Green Day – e colocou as mesmas calças jeans. Calçou os mesmos All Stars. Tacou a roupa suja dentro de um cesto de roupas com seu nome e sentou na cama para comer seu hambúrguer.

Direcionou um olhar para o relógio. Faltava meia hora para o inicio das aulas. Com um pouco de tempo sobrando, Alfred aproveitou para examinar a decoração de seu companheiro de quarto enquanto comia. Na parede a cima da cama, havia uma bandeira da Inglaterra, e mais ao lado uma do Reino Unido. A cama estava exageradamente arrumada, e seu material de estudo estava todo organizado dentro da escrivaninha, com um notebook no standby e de um porta-lápis, que parecia um tijolo.

Acabando seu hambúrguer e sua inspeção, ele pegou um caderno com uma capa onde se via a bandeira dos Estados Unidos, juntamente com um adesivo onde se podia ler: _"I'm a Hero!", _e uma caneta esferográfica de tinta azul, cuja tampa estava meio mordida.

Animado, saiu do quarto. Ele era um herói – e tanto! – e nada poria medo nele. Finalmente saindo, ele trancou a porta e se encaminhou confiante para a próxima aula.

Arthur tinha terminado de tomar seu café e era acompanhando por Francis, um francês tarado, que dava em cima de várias pessoas, não importando o sexo.

- Você quer algo, Francis? – perguntou com pressa.

- Bem, queria saber se você poderia me ajudar com os estudos. – perguntou, ajeitando os longos cabelos louros.

- Humm... – murmurou Artie, pensativo – Talvez amanhã à noitinha, após o jantar. – disse.

- Obrigado! – exclamou Francis, lançando um beijinho para Arthur e saiu correndo ao encontro de Yao que passava pelo corredor naquele instante.

Com um suspiro, Arthur recomeçou a andar para a próxima aula, quando seu de cara com o rapaz da foto e seu mais novo companheiro de quarto, o qual parecia estar completamente perdido.

* * *

_**Yuno e MiMi agradecem pela leitura e pelo review (se é que você vai deixar um), até a próxima. **_  
_**E também estaremos postando a fic pelo AnimeSpirit.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2: Upside Down

Chapter 02: Upside Down

* * *

_Notas: Bem, até que escrevi rápido O.O _  
_Espero, sinceramente, que as pessoas gostem dessa fic! Se essa der certo planejo começar outras em breve. _  
_Boa leitura o/_

* * *

**Axis Power Hetalia não me pertence****... Infelizmente *^* **

* * *

**_Capítulo II_**

**_Upside Down_**

_Yesterday_

_Love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_**Yesterday - The Beatles**_

Alfred - mesmo sendo tão heroico como dizia ser - estava perdido. Já fazia alguns minutos que procurava pela tal sala 103, mas aqueles corredores polvilhados de bandeiras e com o mesmo estilo de decoração não ajudavam em nada seu o senso de direção, que não era um dos melhores. Foi quando notou o rapaz franzino de cabelos louros - um pouco mais claros que os seus – desgrenhados - e de exorbitantes olhos verdes ali perto. Enfim havia achado um homem por ali, pois nas duas vezes que esbarrara com pessoas pelos corredores da Academia eram garotas, que quando tentava se aproximar saiam correndo envergonhadas - ou talvez apavoradas -, será que ele ainda tinha a mesma aparência de delinquente do passado?

O outro pareceu indiferente com a sua aproximação ou ele parecia está corando? Devia ser apenas impressão de Alfred.

- Hey, eu sou novo por aqui então vou poderia me dizer onde fica a sala 103 da turma 2-B? - Ao ouvir a voz do outro, Arthur pareceu acordar de algum transe e colocou a mão na cabeça bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos louros.

Com um sorriso antipático, ao melhor estilo britânico, disse: - Eu sou Arthur Kirkland, e acho que você deve ser Alfred... F. Jones?

O americano balançou a cabeça afirmando e exclamou: - Sou o grande e heroico Alfred! - completando com um sorriso americano, idiota, nos lábios.

Arthur bufou, reprovando a apresentação narcisista do colega, e estendeu a mão extremamente pálida ao outro que estendeu a sua em troca. Depois de trocarem as formalidades, estabelecidas pelo inglês. Retornaram ao assunto de antes:

- Parece que além de sermos companheiros de quarto também somos colegas de classe - disse tentando esconder um sorrisinho de canto - Então, siga-me! - E saiu andando a passos rápidos forçando o americano a andar mais rápido caso não quisesse se perder novamente.

Eles andaram em silêncio por alguns segundos - se ouvia apenas o barulho de seus passos ecoando pelo corredor e a voz dos alunos, que vinham de trás de grandes portas de madeira - e logo Alfred se viu diante de uma porta de madeira com uma plaquinha branca, onde se via o número da sala. Arthur olhou para o americano - que tamborilava as pontas do dedo contra a capa dura do caderno de forma nervosa.

_Então até mesmo os heróis têm medo?_- pensou o inglês, abrindo a porta logo em seguida.

Já em sala, o professor responsável pediu para que Alfred se apresentasse aos seus mais novos colegas de classe. O americano fez um sinal de positivo com o polegar e começou: Hey, dude! Eu sou Alfred F. Jones, um herói! E a partir de agora estudarei nessa Academia! - disse com um sorriso americano, idiota, para Arthur, nos lábios e a mão na cintura - provocando riso coletivo da turma.

O professor, meio sem jeito com a apresentação do americano, o mandou sentar logo e infelizmente, ou felizmente - dependendo do ponto de vista dos rapazes - ao lado de Arthur, que tentou não corar quando Alfie - com um sorriso infantil - sentou ao seu lado e abriu o caderno no seu melhor estilo "_I'm a Hero_" e começou a copiar a matéria que rapidamente enchia o quadro.

Enquanto isso, o inglês não conseguia tirar os olhos do colega ao seu lado. Ele prestava atenção em pequenos detalhes, como as cores dos cabelos de Alfred ficavam sob a luz do sol, em como seus olhos eram azuis - parecendo duas safiras - ou até mesmo...

_Ahh, o que estou pensando? Por que estou a me importar como detalhes desse tipo? Sem falar que Alfred é um homem... e eu sou outro homem... então... não... podemos..._- pensava enquanto balançava a cabeça como um cachorro. Inflexível, Arthur decidiu que não olharia mais para o Alfred durante o resto da aula e com a caneta em punho começou a escrever rapidamente.

A aula - que pareceu durar anos - passou tediosamente, sendo interrompida uma vez por Veneziano que dormia a sono solto e ao ser acordado por uma livrada de Ludwing, gritara: "_Paaaasta!_"

Quando enfim o sinal tocou anunciando o almoço, os estudantes foram saindo aos poucos, em grupos. O garoto da pasta saia junto com o loiro que o repreendia por dormir na aula, seguidos por um asiático. Um albino e um moreno discutiam sobre algum assunto relacionado a música enquanto uma garota com cabelos castanhos ondulados ria baixinho. Dois rapazes louros saiam da sala de mãos dadas - embora o menor parecesse está sendo obrigado a isso - como um casal. Logo a sala ficou vazia, restando apenas Alfred e Arthur.

Alfred se aproximou do inglês que arrumava - perfeitamente - seus materiais em uma mochila preta.

- Hey! Vamos almoçar? - perguntou sorrindo calorosamente para o inglês - que até o momento não tinha se parecido com nenhum tipo de inglesinho de merda, embora Alfie se questionasse se o outro realmente gostava de sua presença.

- E porque eu almoçaria como você? - perguntou sarcástico

O americano encarou Arthur com um biquinho no rosto, praticamente implorando. Se rendendo ao charme de Alfred, resmungou algo parecido com um sim, sendo arrastado, por uma pessoa sem senso de direção em busca do refeitório.

Quando chegaram ao refeitório - depois de errarem o caminho duas vezes, por culpa de Alfred - onde três grandes mesas se encontravam postas no centro de um salão de festas, que servia de refeitório, com comidas dos mais diversos tipos de países. Perto de uma dessas mesas, dois rapazes, um moreno e outro louro discutiam sobre a culinária de seus respectivos países. Aos quais Arthur chamou de Luciano e Martin. E com um suspiro foi a procura de algo que considerasse comestível.

Animado, Alfred pegou três hambúrgueres acompanhados por uma porção gigante de batata frita com um enorme copo de coca-cola gelada. Varrendo o local com os olhos atrás do inglês, encontrou-o perto de uma janela - que dava para um belo jardim de hortênsias - comendo algo de aparência meio suspeita.

Sentando-se, percebeu que o outro havia pegado algo redondo de aparência esquisita - ao qual o inglês mais tarde chamaria de scones - com um pouco de ensopado de carne e legumes. Ao ver o prato tipicamente americano sorriu com desdém: - Se comer isso demais vai ficar gordo até não conseguir mais andar - disse com seu nada amigável sacarmos inglês. Sendo respondido de maneira quase igual pelo americano: - Melhor que comer essas suas bolotas pretas - e apontou para os scones que no prato do outro.

Após a troca de "elogios" os dois comeram em silêncio ou quase, pois Alfred fazia um grande barulho de sucção ao beber seu refrigerante, recebendo diversos olhares críticos do inglês. Após terminarem de comer, Arthur remexia ser chá tentando ignorar Alfie que fazia um barulho de sucção ainda maior, numa tentativa bem sucedida de irrita-lo.

Prestes a explodir com Alfred, mais foi interrompido por Lovino que gritava:

- SEU BASTARDO! IDIOTA! - tacando um dos tomates que havia em seu prato na cara de Antonio e logo depois saindo do refeitório, seguido por Feliciano que tentava acalmar o irmão gêmeo.

Após a cena, o resto dos estudantes - como se estivessem acostumados com coisas assim - voltaram-se para suas refeições. Alfred curioso sobre o que acabará de acontecer deixara o copo vazio de coca-cola de lado - para a felicidade de Artie - e virou-se para o companheiro: - O que acabou de acontecer? E porque estão agindo todos normalmente depois dessa cena?

O outro por sua vez, terminava de beber chá e ao terminar colocou a xícara sob a mesa com os modos de um cavalheiro inglês. E falou: - Bem... Parece que Lovino, o que saiu correndo, estava discutindo com Antonio, o qual tentava tirar o resto dos tomates da cara. Irritado com o outro, Lovino tacou-lhe uma tomatada na cara e saiu correndo seguido por seu irmão, Veneziano. E quanto as pessoas ignoram, é que sempre acontece algo na hora do almoço entre os dois que já estamos acostumados. O americano murmurou algo ao qual o inglês não conseguiu ouvir e comeu as últimas batatas fritas.

Alguns minutos depois o sinal tocou anunciando o fim do almoço. Uma moça vestida de empregada se aproximou dos dois para recolher os pratos, mas sem tirar os olhos de Alfred.

Arthur a olhou com desaprovação, não estava gostando da maneira de como ela olhava para Alfred. Era quase como se ele estivesse sentido ciúmes... Não era impossível para ele, um nobre cavalheiro inglês, sentir ciúmes de um homem e como ele fazia questão de frisar um americano. Mas Alfred apenas a ignorou ou não notou que a atenção lhe dada pela moça.

Os dois seguiram juntos para a sala de aula, no caminho foram abordados por Francis e Yao, que fizeram questão de se apresentar - embora Francis tivesse obrigado o tímido chinês a se apresentar.

- Bem vindo, mon amour! - disse Francis com uma rosa em mãos, vinda sabe-se de onde.

- Hahaha! Thank You, dude! - e apertou a mão do francês.

O asiático encarou o estadunidense por alguns segundos - meio desconfiado - antes de lhe estender a mão: - Eu sou Yao, Wang Yao-aru. O louro sorriu e apertou a mão de Yao com força que sorriu timidamente.

Os quatro rapazes caminharam juntos até que se separam pois eram alunos de salas diferentes. Quando Francis e Yao se foram, o americano comentou com o inglês:

- Caras legais! São seus amigos?

- Eu... não tenho... amigos... - resmungou Arthur em voz baixa.

- O quê? - perguntou Alfred que não tinha ouvido o outro

- Nada! - respondeu secamente.

Não que Arthur não tivesse amigos, seus amigos eram apenas um pouco diferentes dos normais. Começando pelo fato de que eles não podiam ser vistos por qualquer ser humano, o que alguns diriam ser chamar amigos imaginários. Mas o inglês, teimava em dizer que eles não eram fruto da sua imaginação. Eles existiam e só ele era capaz de vê-los.

A aula havia passado rapidamente e Alfred se viu novamente sozinho após um cansativo dia de aula - Arthur havia saído para resolver seus trabalhos como representante, deixando-o sozinho. Ele pegou seu caderno e se preparava para sair de sala, quando notou um pequeno caderno de capa de preta em cima da cadeira do inglês. Curioso o pegou e ao abrir - bem na primeira página - leu, escrito em uma elegante caligrafia, _"Diário do Arthur". _

O americano sorriu maliciosamente. Arthur deveria ser mais cuidadoso, pensou e saiu de sala com o caderno em baixo do braço. Seria uma leitura interessante.

Perto dali, notando a falta de seu diário o inglês corria pelos corredores da Academia. Não podia deixar que aquele simples caderno caísse nas mãos de qualquer pessoa, ainda mais de certo americano e de certo francês.

Mais era tarde, ao chegar o diário - que ele provavelmente havia deixado em cima de sua mesa tinha sumido.

- Bloody Hell! - gritou - chutando uma cadeira, que caiu com um baque seco no chão. Arthur enxugou algumas lágrimas que teimavam a sair de seus olhos, mais cedo o mais tarde devolveriam o seu diário, talvez rissem de sua cara e depois variam alguma brincadeira de mal gosto, o que não seria nem um pouco diferente do que já estava acostumado e saiu da sala retornando aos seus afazeres.

Já em seu quarto - com um sanduíche em mãos - o americano olhava o caderno seriamente até que tomou coragem e o abriu. E foi nesse momento que a vida de Arthur virou de cabeça para baixo e seus problemas estavam apenas começando.

* * *

_Merece um review? Dessa vez resolvi escrever algo sozinha sem apelar pra revisão da MiMi então espero que gostem do capítulo de até o próximo :3_  
_Kissus!_


End file.
